calworldfandomcom-20200215-history
Radiant (Charli XCX album)
Radiant is the fourth studio album by English singer and songwriter Charli XCX, released on 11 February 2017 by Froot Life Records. The album was met with much commericial success, selling over 250,000 copies its first week and debuting at #2 on the Billboard 200. Radiant ''has spawned two singles, "Rainstorm" and "Falling Leaves" (featuring Belinda). Charli has heavily promoted the album since it's release such as appering on Billboard Magazine and also performing on The X Factor UK. While also being promoted all around the globe. Background In 2016, Charli had mixed reviews on her third studo album ''XCX. It wasn't able to chart quite high due to its more club music style. After ending promotion on the album, Charli began work on the album in late 2016. She revealed in GQ Taiwan that the album would be dropped in February or March. She also revealed it woudl be very different from her previous work and something the music industry hasn't heard. Also, she said in multiple interviews that this albumwas going to be a lot more personal than her last, and she couldn't wait to share it with her fans. She confirmed the album release date at the 2016 VMAs where she performed the top ten lead single, Rainstorm. Promotion Charli's first large performance of the era was the 2016 VMAs where she performed the top ten platinum certified single "Rainstorm". She gained many peoples attention with her unique style. She also performed on The X Factor UK, Chinese Idol, and SMAPXSMAP in support of the album. She also traveled the globe and promoted on TV shows such as Good Morning America, The Voice Denmark, and Laughing and Being Patient. She also did heavy radio promotion, but was not able to make "Rainstorm" a radio hit. She has not gone on tour in support of the album, but is expected to sometime this year in support of the album. Singles On December 4, 2016 Charli dropped the lead single for the album, "Rainstorm" worldwide. The song had huge success, being certified platinum with having over 1,400,000 copies sold as of February 2017. The song peaked at #10 on the Billboard 100. The music video has also gained over 80,000,000 views on CALTube. She released a remix for the song with Troye Sivan and won a VMA for Best Collaboration at the 2016 VMAs. The song is what has made the era so successful so far, and stands as one of Charli's most successful songs to ever date. "Falling Leaves" was announced as the second single from the album on the same date as the album was dropped. The song features the superstar Belinda. The track debuted at #6 on the Billboard 100 and was immediately certified gold by RIAA. The track is already huge on CALTube having a whopping 7,000,000 streams in a single week. This is huge for Charli as it stands as her highest debut ever in sales and spot. Tracklist Category:Album